The Phenomenon
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: The Phenomenon! Lance disappears on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. A new guy, Lance's cousin Chris, moves into Bayville, falling in love with Kitty. How is he connected to Lance's disappearance? What does the Professor know? R&R! -Up for adoption-
1. Prologue

**Yin: *sigh* When you have new ideas in your head, it's hard to work on the older stuff. You know? But I'm not one to quit something unless I absolutely have too, I'll just put them on pause. Anyways, Yang has been on my butt to do this story, so this story I shall do.  
****Yang: *dancing* Woot woot! *excited*  
****Yin: Don't mind her. She's on a sugar high from clearance Easter candy.**

Prologue

"Kitty!" Lance waved to his girlfriend.  
"Lance!" Kitty giggled, clearly excited to see him. It was midnight, and she had snuck away from the mansion to see him.  
"I have something to tell you." They both said, although Kitty would have had an exclamation mark at the end of her sentence.  
"You first." Again with the same thing at the same time.  
Lance nodded at Kitty.  
"Okay, like, anyways, I finally got my license!"  
"That's great!" Lance smiled. Kitty had been wanting to get her driver's license since she turned sixteen.  
"My next thing is to get a job, and within a year I want a car. So what did you want to say?"  
"Well...Kitty...you see...I joined S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"Whoa. You did what?"  
"I joined S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"But you're barely eighteen!"  
"I know, but I felt like it was the right thing to do. I mean, I don't want to be part of the Brotherhood forever. They're kinda the 'bad guys'."  
"What about the X-Men?"  
"Kitty, I already tried that. I need to be a part of a team where no one knows me or has any grudges against me. S.H.I.E.L.D. offered, and I accepted."  
Kitty was speechless.  
"I'm deporting in the morning."  
"You're what? I can't even throw a party, or anything!"  
"I know, but I found out yesterday."  
Kitty sighed. "When will I see you again?"  
"I...I..." Lance paused. "I don't know."  
"Come on Lance! Days? Weeks? Months?" Kitty stopped before murmuring, "Years?"  
"I said I don't know."  
Kitty started crying. "Lance, how could you?"  
"Like I said before..."  
"Why didn't you tell me before? Like when you joined? I could have at least had a clue!"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Kitty sank down, Lance barely catching her. His tall form stood over her small body.  
"I'm sorry..."  
Kitty stood up, sniffling.. "Call me, text me, write me whenever you can."  
Lance nodded.  
Kitty stood on her tiptoes, puckering up, and Lance leaned down, holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met somewhere in the middle.  
"Goodbye Lance." Kitty whispered.  
"Goodbye Kitty. My Pretty Kitty..."

**Yang: Awwwwww :D :( so sweet and sad!  
****Yin: Less sugar, okay?**


	2. Enter Chris Srevla

**Yin: From now on, I don't want to do a chapter shorter than 500 words.  
****Yang: YAY! XD**

A year had passed. A whole year.  
Kitty was now seventeen. She had her job, she had her car, but she did not have Lance.  
Although he had kept contact with her, it had ended within a few months. It had broken Kitty's heart for the first couple weeks, but then she told herself that he must not care. Or maybe he was busy. Or maybe...he was dead? Kitty refused to think that.  
She was a talented girl, in an Honor's Program actually, planning for college, but something was missing.  
Lance.

"I'm just stopping into the food court, that okay?" Kitty questioned her fellow companions, Jean and Rogue.  
"Sure." Rogue waved on.  
"Just be back before the guys get here. You know how Scott gets if we're 'alone'." Jean laughed.  
"'Kay, I get it."  
As Kitty walked, she took a deep breath in. Then out. In. Out.  
"May I have a small Dr. Pepper, a small fry, and a Chicken Salad please." Kitty asked the cashier. Then she heard a startling voice.  
"...Move that August...yes, I know we're down 3 points. No, don't back off...apply pressure man, pressure!" A young man slammed a cell phone shut, and walked up to the cashier beside Kitty's. "I'll have a large Coke, a large fry, and a...let's see. I think that'll be it."  
"L...Lance?" Kitty breathed, barely able to squeak out the words.  
"Sorry, doll, were you talking to me?" The man asked.  
"I'm sorry...you just remind me of someone I know...knew."  
"I'm sure." His cell phone rang, and he held a finger up to her, as if she had to pause all she was saying to give him the time to answer this call.  
Kitty just shook her head, grabbed her food, and found a spare seat on the other side of the court.  
_That was not Lance. _She thought. _He was to different. I mean, same build, same color hair, but everything else, different. A complete difference._  
"You left before we could finish our conversation." The young man had trailed her to her table. "May I?" He pointed to the chair across her.  
Kitty shrugged, and he sat down.  
"You'll have to forgive me, I'm new in town."  
Kitty nodded.  
"So you were saying I remind you of someone? That's hard to believe."  
Kitty shook her head. "I'm sorry, this is a mistake." She stood up, about to leave, when he looked up at her with the darkest, greenest eyes she had ever seen.  
"I'm sorry." The way he said that...just like...  
"Lance?"  
"Again with this Lance. Who is he?" The guy laughed.  
"He is...was...my boyfriend."  
"Lance who?"  
"Lance...Alvers."  
"Well slap me silly and bury me alive! Lance Alvers?" His voice dropped to a whisper, "Avalanche?"  
Kitty's eyes widened. "Yes."  
"Wow, now this is a shock. I...knew Lance."  
"You knew him?"  
"Well, a little bit more than that. He was my cousin."  
"Your cousin? He never mentioned you."  
"Lance...was quiet about his past. Our past."  
"Huh? When did you see him last?"  
"Oh, let me think. He stayed with me for a month in Seattle, and that was about eight months ago. Yeah. So last I saw him was eight months ago."  
"Eight? That was when...that was when...he stopped talking to me..."  
"Stopped? What's your name?"  
"Kitty."  
"Pretty Kitty Pryde?"  
Kitty nodded.  
"Lance spoke about you! Best girl in the world. Prettiest too." He winked at her.  
"Uh...okay." Kitty took a deep breath in. "Who are you?"  
"Ha! Like you don't know."  
Kitty looked at him blankly.  
"Chris Srevla, at your service."  
"Wait..The Chris?"  
"The one and only. Youngest billionaire in the world! Or America at least." He laughed.

**Yin: WOW O.O Shocker.  
****Yang: Money and he looks like lance. He's got a lot going for him!**


	3. I Know Everything About Everyone

**Yin: I'm exhausted. And sad. One of our birds died for no reason at all. It had plenty of fresh food and water, we let it out daily...and then we found it dead. So that is why I am writing, to help myself and to (hopefully) relax.  
Yang: *very sad* Dazzler...R.I.P.**

Kitty was stunned. Chris Srevla, _the Chris Srevla,_ was Lance's cousin? How? When? The more she thought, the angrier she became. "Where were you all those years? Lance was always working so hard and getting no where! If you truly are family, and I do see the striking resemblance, where were you?"  
Chris looked sad. "Lance never wanted help. Think about, you have your rich professor, yes he did tell me about him, and Lance wouldn't take anything from him either. He was stubborn, like to make his own mark on the world."  
Kitty nodded, unsure what else to do. Chris had nailed Lance on the spot.  
Then Chris's phone started ringing. "Sorry doll, gotta get this."  
Kitty got up, read to walk away.  
"Hey!" Chris pulled on her arm. "Where are you going?"  
"To my friends."  
"Let me come. Please? I don't know many people around here. And you guys know...knew Lance. Maybe we can try and figure out where he is."  
Kitty took a deep breath in. "Fine. You can come. But only if you you behave."  
Chris smirked. "Behave? Why, I'm great at behaving!"

* * *

"Hello ladies." Chris said as he and Kitty walked up to Rogue and Jean.  
Rogue looked skeptical. Jean cocked an eyebrow.  
"Guys, this is Chris. Chris Srevla."  
Jean's mouth practically dropped to the floor.  
Rogue just sat there, a look of disbelief on her face.  
Jean extended her hand. "I'm-"  
"Jean Grey, Summers' girl, right?"  
Any composure Jean had left was gone.  
"He's Lance's cousin." Kitty whispered.  
Rogue snapped her fingers. "Ah thought he looked lahke trouble."  
"Wait-" Jean started saying.  
"Lance didn't want help, okay? That's that." Chris snapped, like it was a touchy subject. Then his phone rang. "Hold on...Hello? Tony? Man, it's good to hear from you. Yeah. Sorry, can't. Yeah, you know _the_ _ladies. _Yep. Three of them. Aw, shuddup! Yeah so..."  
Jean and Rogue looked at Kitty, who shrugged.  
Chris snapped his phone shut. "Sorry, that was Stark. Crazy guy. Ladies' man. You know the type."  
Kitty nodded, then turned to Rogue. "I'm assuming you know who this is?"  
Chris smirked. "Rogue? Skunk?"  
Rogue gasped. "Ah swear, yah sound lahke Lance."  
Chris nodded. "So I've heard."  
"Hey Jean!" Scott called out.  
Jean turned abruptly. "Scott, you will not believe who is here."  
"Alvers?"  
"Summers!" Chris laughed. "No, I am not Lance. I am his cousin, Chris."  
"Chris Srevla!" Kitty added.  
Scott took a step back. "Well, you sure look like Alvers. In fact, I think..."  
"Scott, he just got off the phone with Tony Stark." Jean glared at him. "And Mr. Srevla has stock in the professor's investments."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Hey guys!" Kurt walked up, his girlfriend Amanda Sefton holding onto his arm. "Lance?"  
"For the last time, I'm not Lance."  
"He's Lahnce's cousin, Chris Srevla." Rogue gushed. "The billionaire!"  
Amanda's eyes were wide. So was Kurt's. "Vow! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"  
"The pleasure is all mine blue-boy."  
Silence.  
"Lance told me about everything about everyone." Chris laughed. "And I mean everything." Chris looked straight at Kitty, like they shared something private.

**Yin: I'm not sure I like Chris entirely. He seems...weird.  
****Yang: I love Chris!**


	4. Secrets

**Yin: Guys, I apologize. Things have been crazy over at this end...but let's see what happens.  
**

Everyone sat crowded on a large table in the food court. Although it was loud, they all seemed to perfectly hear each other.  
"So what do you know Srevla?" Scott questioned.  
"Whoa! Slow down Summers, I'm not your enemy here."  
"I just want to know how much Alvers told you."  
Chris smirked. "How much he told me? You mean about your little boy-band? About _the X-Men_? Or about yourselves? Huh Summers? How you treat people if they don't fit in your little clique?" His voice rose a little higher and he seemed to be getting stressed. He composed himself, taking a deep breath in. "Lance told me how you accepted Skunk here." He pointed to Rogue. "But you gave him such a problem. I mean, he tried, he really did. And you know why? 'Cause he wanted to be a better person. He wanted to be better for her." Now Chris pointed to Kitty. "But he saw what 'better' was. It's the same with you as it is elsewhere, except you've titled yourselves the 'good guys'."  
"It wasn't like that!" Scott shouted, causing people to look in their direction.  
"Oh really? Prove it. Lance told me about the countless times you did stuff. Like when he was training with the New Mutants, you shoved him with a metal pole-whatchamacallit. Is that the example of a leader? No. Is that the example you're supposed to set for someone trying to change their ways? No."  
Scott's face was red.  
"You know what? Lance grew up in an abusive home. His mother disappeared one day after getting into a fight with his step-father. His older brother ran away shortly after. Lance did all he could to save his younger sister from getting beaten. When he couldn't take it any more, he left with her. They lived on the streets for weeks before they were caught. He was twelve years old. None of his mother's family wanted to take them in, and his biological father had no family. In fact, his own father was dead."  
Kitty gasped. "He has family? Besides you?"  
"Yeah. And you know what? None of them care."  
Scott looked slightly, slightly mind you, sympathetic.  
"The state separated him from his sister, and he hasn't seen her since. He never saw his brother again, and for all he knows he's dead. He's bounced from state to state, finally winding up in Chicago. The rest I'm sure you know."  
"Why are you telling us this?"  
"Because I'm trying to show you where he came from. You know what he always wanted to be? An FBI agent. He wanted to help people, and that finally came true, through S.H.I.E.L.D."  
Kitty was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she could hardly stand it anymore.  
"You know why he liked you Kitty?" Chris continued. "Because you were so filled with life. He hadn't seen something like that since his sister or his mother. Always bubbly, always laughing. Extremely optimistic. You didn't try to be sweet, you already were. He told me he loved the way your hair smelled of bubblegum and how he actually found it attractive the way you always said 'like'."  
"Like, I do not..." Kitty couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell into Jean's lap, bawling her eyes out.  
Kurt glared at Chris. "Zat is enough! If you know so much, vhy didn't you stop all zat? Hm? He vas your family! You never leave family behind."  
"I could do nothing because I knew nothing. Not until recently anyways."  
Kitty sniffled. "We're causing a scene, we should go somewhere else."  
Scott nodded. "We'll go home. Is that alright with you Mr. Srevla?"  
"Splendid." Chris said drolly. "To your Mansion we go."

**Yin: How was that? Did you feel compassionate for Lance?**


	5. The Hidden

**Yin: Hey...  
**

Everyone piled out of the mall. Scott and Kurt headed for Scott's car, and Jean and the girls climbed in Jean's SUV.  
"Need a ride Mr. Srevla?" Scott asked.  
"No thank you." Chris grinned. "I have my own." He walked up to a 2013 not-quite-available-to-the-publice sports car. He revved the engine, causing quite a fuss. As he drove in front of Scott, he bragged. "She gets 43 miles to the gallon. How good is yours?"  
Scott muttered something about 20-something, then pulled out the parking space.

* * *

"That was intense." Jean said.  
"I know right?" Amanda was sitting up front in the passenger's seat.  
"Do yah thahnk he really is Lahnce's cousin?"  
Kitty glanced up. "I suppose. They look like twins."  
"There was something familiar about him though..." Jean responded quietly.

* * *

Everyone was in better moods by the time they arrived at the mansion. The chattering ensued, and the professor rolled in. "You're back."  
"Professor! You'll never guess who this is!" Kitty smiled.  
Chris turned around. "Professor Xavier. So nice to meet you again."  
Charles looked dumbfounded.  
"This is Chris Srevla!" Kitty laughed. "He's Lance's cousin!"  
Charles extended his hand. "It's...good to see you again...Chris."  
Chris smirked, shaking the professor's hand hard. They clearly knew each other.  
"Charles?" Ororo's sweet voice asked as she stepped in. "Lance?"  
Charles cleared his throat. "It's Chris."  
Ororo nodded, mouthing the name.  
Logan closed the door behind him as he stepped in. He sniffed the air, about to speak.  
"Logan, you haven't met Chris Srevla yet. He's Lance's-" Charles coughed, "-cousin."  
Logan scowled at Chris, growling loudly. He glanced at Charles, saying, "We all know this won't work. He should just give up."  
"Logan." Ororo glared. "Not here. Not now. Let's go."  
Logan shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. "If Alvers' cousin-" Logan did his fingers as quotes around the word cousin. "-here comes near this place again, I swear I'll gut 'im."  
"You'll do no such thing." Ororo grabbed Logan by the arm and guided him outside, where everyone could hear them arguing.  
"That's...Mr. Logan. He's supposed to be our mentor. Or one of them." Kitty's eyes were wide.  
So were Chris'. He regained his composure, smiling. "Lance told me about old Badger there. Said he had a sniffer better than anyone else's."  
Scott nodded. "He can tell what kind of toilet paper you use, or so he says."  
Chris smiled again. "Then he'll be impressed by mine."

* * *

Chris discussed all kinds of things with the X-Men, Lance being the biggest topic.  
What scared Scott the most, was the fact that Chris knew everything about them, just like he said. He clearly knew what he talked about, and he talked in detail.  
Jean had told Scott telepathically that Chris was blocking her. She couldn't read his thoughts, nor know his intentions. Neither one of them knew how he did that, because the one thing Jean could tell was that he was not a telepath.  
Scott wanted to desperately ask the Professor, but he knew Charles was not going to talk. Maybe he could talk with Logan...

**Yin: Guys, we're sorry about getting things out so slow the past month or whatever. We've all been sick _ plus the computer has been fritzy. So yeah. Dad was in the hospital over getting sick, so we were gone for a while too. We'll try to do better.**


End file.
